Glassianne
Glassianne (グラシアーネ) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. Glassianne is a part of the Secret Team who specializes in scouting. With her magic, she can view a wide assortment of places. She opens a cake shop once a month and aspires to get her own anime one day, in which she names "Super Glassis". Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Glassianne has light pink hair with one white braid on the right side of her head and straight bangs that curl at the ends. Her side braid is held in place by a large whipped cream accessory with an upside-down strawberry on top. Along with the braid on top of her head, there is also a little white braid on her bangs and two smaller white ones framing her face. Her earrings resemble little whipped creams. Her eyes are an amber color and she wears pale pink rimmed glasses that have a cute design on the bridge with cream-like things and a red heart in the middle. The ends of the glasses are a darker shade of pink decorated with light pink and white designs. Her white beaded necklace has a strawberry attached. She wears a dress that looks to be primarily made of whipped cream with a giant strawberry in the middle. The broach on her chest is a strawberry ice cream with white polka dots and a chocolate heart in the center. At the sides of the ice cream, there is a swirled design in white and pink with two whipped creams attached to the bottom of the cone. She has golden cuffs with red patterns on her upper sleeves. Her stockings are white with a pale pink pattern embroidered on the sides. Her shoes are thin and resemble whipped cream. There is a tiny strawberry where her toes are. She has a large, puffy tail that looks like whipped cream decorated with purple star charms in various shades. Personality Glassianne is a friendly person who is exceptionally good at scouting due to her magic. She loves to bake sweets and even owns a sweets shop. She has an affective link with Monoshiri Mi-Chan, and respects Dark Cutie. She takes her job seriously and she says the things as they are. Magic To see all kinds of places using magical glasses. Glassianne possesses magical glasses that allow her to view every location. She can only view the places she has been to before. Although she can only view one place at a time, she can switch areas. She can also move her viewpoints from the place she is viewing. However, the perspective movement is slower than a Magical Girl's speed. As a result of her magic, she has an enhanced dynamic visual acuity. Special Item(s) *''Magical Glasses:'' Glassianne's glasses that allow her to see various places. Relationships Dark Cutie Dark Cutie and Glassianne are partners. Monoshiri Mi-Chan Monoshiri Mi-Chan and Glassianne are partners. Together, they are said to act like "a comedy duo". When Glassianne asked her why she decided to be a bounty hunter, Monoshiri Mi-Chan simply laughed it off bitterly and refused to give a specific answer. Glassianne would later regret not getting an answer from Monoshiri Mi-chan and spending more time with her. Princess Deluge During the events of ACES, Glassianne was hired along with Dark Cutie and Monoshiri Mi-Chan to help Princess Deluge kidnap Premium Sachiko before Puk's Faction or Osk's Faction captured her first. She was shocked to hear that Patricia was killed by Princess Deluge. Pfle Pfle hired Glassianne to help Princess Deluge. Magical Girl of Pastry Motif Trivia *Besides the obvious connection between her name and the word "glasses", Glassianne's also has another meaning, in which グラシ(Gurashi) sounds similar to "glace", French for "ice cream", and アーネ(Āne) sounds similar to "-ière", French suffix that is equivalent to the English suffix "-ette" or "-ess". In other words, Glassianne can also mean a female who is specialized in making ice-cream. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6